


They Meet

by Maykits



Series: 15 min writing challenge [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Underage - Freeform, glenn is younger like 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: AU where Glenn is 17 and he was in Atlanta in a early college program when wildfire happens. Daryl and Merle find Glenn and the adventure begins. The quarry group is not yet formed to the point we saw in canon.No beta...rough posted...sorry for any errors.





	They Meet

Glenn looked over the edge of the roof line. He was the only living human in the small town. He tried to find a place to get out but everywhich way he looked was walkers. Walkers in small groups, walkers milling around the streets. He crouched back down and pulled out his gun. Two left. Not enough.  
He pulled the crisp new map out of his pocket. The front already smudged with dirt. He had just grabbed it from the tiny catch all shop small towns seemed to always have. He traced the route he came into town. Found where he was; studied the quickest way to leave.  
Glenn peeked over the edge again. Still there, not active, but too many. He was fine to wait. He had enough water to get through a day or so. Some trail mix bars and peanuts he grabbed earlier. He sat down and made himself as comfortable as he could in the shade of the old air conditioning unit on the roof.  
Hours later Glenn heard the sound of a truck approaching. Coming in from the opposite direction from where he entered town. He crawled over to the edge and peeked over. The walkers were taking note of the sound and were starting to amble away.  
This was good! He could leave he quickly stuffed the map and water away in his bag and headed to the fire escape. Glenn shimmed down the ladder and darted down the alley heading out on his previous route in. He slowed at the building corner and stopped to check for walkers. Two down a block...he quickly darted across and made it to the alley that would lead to the park with the highway on the other side and his trusty bike.  
Glenn didn't make it to the park. He made it to the alley then felt something hit the back of his head and his vision narrowed to pin pricks and was gone.  
When he regained consciousness he opened and closed his eyes a few time but the blackness remained. He sat up and reached towards his face to remove whatever was covering his eyes.  
“Well lookee here...chinaman is awake.”


End file.
